marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Neena Thurman (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Neena Thurman Nicknames: Dom Former Aliases: Samantha Wu, Tamara Winter, Elena Vladescu, Jessica Marie Costello, Luisa Mendoza. Other Current Aliases: Beatrice Status Occupation: Adventurer, former mercenary and bodyguard Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: No known relatives Group Affiliation: Six Pack, X-Corporation, X-Force Base of Operations: Base of operations unknown Origin Domino is a mutant, born with her amazing abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Place of birth unknown First Appearance: X-Force (Vol. 1) #8 History Nena was a bodyguard of Milo Thurman, a genius who had a talent for predicting events and changes. He gave her the names of Domino (after the black mark on her eye) and Beatrice (after the heroine in Dante's Inferno). AIM attacked the facility, and as far as Domino was aware, Thurman was killed during the attack. She became a mercenary and joined the group called the Six Pack, where she met Cable. Domino has been an ally of Cable's over the years. She was temporarily replaced by Copycat. Due to her exact copy, the members of X-Force were unable to determine that Copycat was not the real Domino. Cable was eventually able to free her, and the two shared leadership of X-Force. Nena was shocked to learn Milo was alive, a captive of Donald Pierce, his Reavers, and Lady Deathstrike. She tracked them down to the original Canadian base of Weapon X. She managed to defeat them, but Pierce was able to transfer some of Milo's intelligence to his and the process killed Thurman. During Zero Tolerance, Domino was attacked by a Prime Sentinel that had formerly been part of a rogue CIA faction Domino had destroyed in an early mission. She also met Jesse Aaronson, who was looking for his brother. This led to the brothers battling each other as X-Force fought a new incarnation of the Hellions. After leaving X-Force, Domino was bonded to an alien organism and also had to deal with a mutant assassin named Marcus Tsung. She eventually needed X-Force to assist her against Tsung and to rid herself of the organism. X-Force was thought to have been killed, but later Domino and the others confronted the group now known as X-Statix. Domino was a member of the X-Corporation in Hong Kong along with Risque. She aided the X-Men in tracking down mutant organ harvesters. Domino reformed the Six Pack in light of Cable's increased powers and was among the groups that sought to help him. Characteristics Height: 5'8" Weight: 120 lbs (54.4 kg) Eyes: Blue Hair: Black Skin: Caucasian. Domino is very pale, but not an albino. Unusual Features: Domino uses makeup to make her pale skin appear whitish and also to form a black 'spot' around an eye, usually her left. Powers Strength Level: Athlete Known Powers: Domino is a mutant with enhanced reflexes and agility caused by bioelectric pulses emitted from her cerebral cortex. These pulses also cause random spurts of telekinesis that affect probability in her favor, causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." The full extent of her powers is still unknown. Known Abilities: Domino is a very skilled combatant and athlete. She also seems to be fluent in multiple languages. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: Various firearms and knives; staff that fires unspecified ammunition, can be used for balance when jumping, and is equipped with sensors. Notes & Trivia * Recommended Readings * Related Articles * Cable * X-Force See Also * Character Gallery: Domino External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Mutant Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Six Pack members Category:X-Force members Category:Copy Edit